tsdgtjfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Is ZH
}}} | Template:! | Template:!! | Template:!) | Template:!- | Template:!-! | Template:(! | Template:(( | Template:((/doc | Template:)) | Template:))/doc | Template:- | Template:.w | Template:= | Template:@ | Template:AdminUser | Template:Advert | Template:Aligned table | Template:Ambox | Template:Ambox/category | Template:Ambox/core | Template:Ambox/doc | Template:Ambox/small | Template:Anchor | Template:Article issues/DatedAI | Template:Author missing | Template:Author missing/doc | Template:AutoTemplateDoc | Template:Basepage subpage | Template:Big | Template:Braces | Template:Bureaucrat | Template:By whom | Template:By whom/doc | Template:C | Template:CGroup/list | Template:CGroup/list/item | Template:CSS3 multiple column layout | Template:CSS3 multiple column layout/doc | Template:Cat/shortcut | Template:Cat also | Template:Cat also/doc | Template:Cat also/sub | Template:Cat also/sub/iif | Template:Category | Template:CategoryTOC | Template:Category handler | Template:Category handler/blacklist | Template:Category handler/numbered | Template:Category other | Template:Category other/doc | Template:Catlist | Template:Catlist/Template | Template:Catlist/auto | Template:Catlist/auto/ifexist | Template:Catlist/auto/ifexist/core | Template:Catlist/auto/item | Template:Catlist/auto/upcat | Template:Catlist/doc | Template:Checkuser | Template:Citation | Template:Citation needed span | Template:Citation needed span/doc | Template:Citation style | Template:Cite book | Template:Cite isbn | Template:Cite isbn/978703007006 | Template:Cite isbn/checksum10 | Template:Cite isbn/core | Template:Cite isbn/doc | Template:Cite web | Template:Cite web/doc | Template:Clarify | Template:Clarify/doc | Template:Cleanup | Template:Clear | Template:Clearfix | Template:Clr | Template:Cmbox | Template:Code | Template:Code/ex-f | Template:Code/ex-h | Template:Collapsible option | Template:Column-count | Template:Column-width | Template:Columns-list | Template:Columns-list/doc | Template:Commons | Template:Commons category | Template:Container category | Template:DISPLAYTITLE | Template:DMCA | Template:Date missing | Template:Date missing/doc | Template:DatedAI | Template:Dated maintenance category | Template:Dead link | Template:Dead link/doc | Template:Democase/table class | Template:Demotitle | Template:Deprecated template | Template:Desctitle | Template:Disambiguation needed | Template:Div col | Template:Div col/doc | Template:Div col end | Template:Doc | Template:Documentation | Template:Documentation/docspace | Template:Documentation/end box | Template:Documentation/end box2 | Template:Documentation/preload-doc | Template:Documentation/start box | Template:Documentation/start box2 | Template:Documentation/subpage | Template:Documentation/subpage democases directly | Template:Documentation/subpage viewed directly | Template:Documentation/template page | Template:Documentation/testcases | Template:Documentation subpage | Template:Double underline | Template:Dpl/forum | Template:Dpl/linksfrom | Template:Dpl/linksto | Template:Dpl/list/lazy | Template:Du | Template:Dubious | Template:Edit | Template:Edit if not exist | Template:Edit if not exist/core | Template:Editing | Template:Edittools | Template:Efn | Template:En | Template:Esoteric | Template:Expand section | Template:Extension DPL | Template:FULLPAGENAME/en | Template:FULLPAGENAME/en/doc | Template:FULLROOTPAGENAME | Template:Fact | Template:Fact/doc | Template:Fake heading | Template:File other | Template:File other/doc | Template:Fix | Template:Fix-span | Template:Fix/category | Template:Fmbox | Template:Fontcolor | Template:Footnote labels | Template:FriendlyTimeDelta | Template:Full | Template:Full/doc | Template:Googlespreadsheet | Template:Googlespreadsheet/doc | Template:HTArticle | Template:Harvard citation/core | Template:Harvtxt | Template:Helptitle | Template:Hidden begin | Template:Hidden category | Template:Hidden end | Template:Hiddencat | Template:HideF | Template:HideH | Template:High-risk | Template:High-use | Template:Hlist | Template:Howto | Template:I18n | Template:I18n/core | Template:I18n/lang fix | Template:I18n/lang var | Template:I18n/need | Template:I18n/source lang default | Template:I18n/target lang default | Template:IPuser | Template:IPvandal | Template:IfIP | Template:IfNumber | Template:IfNumber/doc | Template:If affirmed | Template:If pagename | Template:Ifsubst | Template:Imbox | Template:Imbox/doc | Template:Inedit | Template:Infobox | Template:Infobox/defclass | Template:Infobox/doc | Template:InfoboxExtension | Template:InfoboxExtension/doc | Template:InfoboxWikiaDev | Template:InfoboxWikiaDev/InfoboxExtension | Template:InfoboxWikiaDev/doc | Template:InfoboxWikipedia | Template:InfoboxWikipedia/doc | Template:Infobox JavaScript | Template:Infobox JavaScript/doc | Template:Infobox Script | Template:Inline tags | Template:Inputbox/create | Template:Inputbox/create/doc | Template:Inputbox/preload | Template:Inputbox/preload2 | Template:Inputbox/preload3 | Template:Internal link helper | Template:Internal link helper/en | Template:Intricate template | Template:Intricate template/doc | Template:Inuse | Template:Inuse/doc | Template:IsIP | Template:JULIANDAY | Template:Lan | Template:Lang | Template:Lang/label | Template:Lang/label2 | Template:Lanvar | Template:Larger | Template:LastEditedBy | Template:Last edited by | Template:Layout/list dl column | Template:Layout/list dl column/doc | Template:Layout/wiki box | Template:Layout/wiki box/doc | Template:Layout/wiki box/header | Template:Left | Template:Link-en | Template:Link/local | Template:Link/local templates | Template:Link/outside | Template:Link/site | Template:Lts/ | Template:Lua | Template:Lua/doc | Template:Main | Template:Main/doc | Template:Main other | Template:Main other/doc | Template:Main talk other | Template:Markup | Template:Markup/row | Template:Mbox | Template:Mbox templates | Template:Message | Template:Message box | Template:Message box/doc | Template:Multiple issues | Template:N/A | Template:N/a | Template:N/a2 | Template:NAMESPACE/en | Template:NAMESPACE/en/doc | Template:NAMESPACENUMBER | Template:NAMESPACENUMBER/doc | Template:NS | Template:NS/doc | Template:Namespace | Template:Namespace and pagename-detecting templates | Template:Namespace detect | Template:Namespace detect/doc | Template:Namespace detect see also | Template:Namespace detect showall | Template:Navbar | Template:Navbox | Template:Navbox2 | Template:NewAfdLink | Template:NewEditSection | Template:NewIfdLink | Template:NewSectionLink | Template:Newsrelease | Template:Newsrelease/doc | Template:No | Template:NoEdit | Template:NoEdit/doc | Template:NoEditF | Template:NoEditH | Template:NoNewSection | Template:NoNewSection/doc | Template:Nobold | Template:Notability | Template:NoteFoot | Template:NoteTA | Template:NoteTA/doc | Template:NoteTA/lua | Template:NoteTA/lua/doc | Template:NoteTA/lua/doc/item | Template:NoteTA/lua/item | Template:NoteTag | Template:Notelist | Template:Notelist/doc | Template:Notice | Template:Nottest | Template:Nowrap | Template:Nr4d | Template:Ns has subpages | Template:Ombox | Template:Ombox/core | Template:Or | Template:Or/auto | Template:Or/doc | Template:OriginalResearch | Template:Other category-header templates | Template:Outdated | Template:POV | Template:Pad | Template:Page include | Template:Page needed | Template:Page needed/doc | Template:Para | Template:Parent category | Template:Pgn | Template:Pgn/core | Template:Pgn/doc | Template:Phototitle | Template:Policy shortcut | Template:Popup | Template:Popup/doc | Template:PopupContent | Template:PopupContent/doc | Template:PopupContentF | Template:PopupContentH | Template:Portal | Template:Portal/Images | Template:Portal/Images/United states | Template:Portal/Images/美國 | Template:Portal/item | Template:Pp | Template:Pp-meta | Template:Pp-meta/pagetype | Template:Pp-move | Template:Pp-protected | Template:Pp-template | Template:Preload | Template:Preload/Article | Template:Preload/General wiki templates | Template:Preload/Infobox | Template:Preload/Preload | Template:Preload/Sandbox | Template:Preload/Script | Template:Preload/Style | Template:Preload/Template | Template:PreloadManager2/Main/Default | Template:Primary source-inline | Template:Primary source-inline/doc | Template:Publisher missing | Template:Publisher missing/doc | Template:Purge | Template:R from move | Template:R from template shortcut | Template:R template protected | Template:R tsh | Template:Red | Template:Redirect template | Template:Redr | Template:RefFoot | Template:RefFoot/doc | Template:RefTag | Template:RefTag2 | Template:Refbegin | Template:Refend | Template:ReferencesWithExtra | Template:ReferencesWithExtra/doc | Template:Reflist | Template:Reflist/body | Template:Reflist/doc | Template:Reflist/lazy | Template:ReflistF | Template:ReflistH | Template:Reftitle | Template:Reftitle/doc | Template:Rellink | Template:Resize | Template:Rules | Template:S-link | Template:SITENAME2 | Template:SUBJECTSPACE ZH | Template:SVG | Template:Sandbox not | Template:See Also | Template:See also | Template:Seealso | Template:Sfn | Template:Shortcut | Template:Side box | Template:Sidebar | Template:Sister | Template:SkinCategoryConvertor | Template:Small | Template:Smaller | Template:Str crop | Template:Str endswith | Template:Str find0 | Template:Str find0/logic | Template:Str index | Template:Str left | Template:Str len | Template:Str sub find | Template:String/explode/domain host | Template:Strlen short | Template:Subst2 ifexist | Template:T | Template:T/piece | Template:T1 | Template:TArticle | Template:TL | Template:TOC limit | Template:TOClimit | Template:Tag | Template:Tag/image/lowsrc | Template:Tag/image/lowsrc/testcases | Template:Talk other | Template:Talk other/doc | Template:Talkspace detect | Template:Talkspace detect/doc | Template:TemplateDataHeader | Template:Template category | Template:Template category/doc | Template:Template doc page viewed directly | Template:Template error | Template:Template error/core | Template:Template other | Template:Template other/doc | Template:Template sandbox notice | Template:Template sandbox notice/doc | Template:Template shortcut | Template:Templatedataheader | Template:Testcases/link | Template:Thinsp | Template:Third-party-inline | Template:Third-party-inline/doc | Template:This is a redirect | Template:This is a redirect/collapse bottom | Template:This is a redirect/collapse top | Template:TimeSinceLastEdit | Template:Time ago | Template:Time to | Template:Title/install | Template:Tl | Template:Tl/2 | Template:TlBf | Template:TlBh | Template:Tlbare | Template:Tlc | Template:Tlf | Template:Tls | Template:Tlx | Template:Tn | Template:Tocright | Template:Toolbar | Template:Tools | Template:Transclude | Template:Translated page | Template:Translated page/doc | Template:Translating | Template:Translation/Ref | Template:Translation/Ref/doc | Template:Translink | Template:Trim | Template:Tsl | Template:U | Template:USERNAME | Template:Ul | Template:Undated | Template:Under construction | Template:Underconstruction | Template:Underconstruction/doc | Template:Unicode | Template:Unreferenced | Template:Unreferenced/doc | Template:Update | Template:Update after | Template:User | Template:User-multi | Template:User-multi/template | Template:User-uaa | Template:User/doc | Template:User0 | Template:User2 | Template:User3 | Template:User4 | Template:User5 | Template:User6 | Template:User8 | Template:User actual | Template:User information templates | Template:User link | Template:User other | Template:User other/doc | Template:User plus | Template:Userblock | Template:Usercheck-short | Template:Userlinks | Template:Vandal | Template:Var default | Template:Verbatim | Template:Wbox-e | Template:Wbox-s | Template:Wehas | Template:What | Template:What/doc | Template:When | Template:When/doc | Template:When on basepage | Template:When on basepage/doc | Template:When on page | Template:When on page/doc | Template:When on template page | Template:When pagename is | Template:When pagename is/doc | Template:Where | Template:Where/doc | Template:Which | Template:Which/doc | Template:Which person | Template:Who | Template:Who/doc | Template:Why | Template:Widget | Template:Wikia/help | Template:Wikia/interlang | Template:Wikia/interlang/doc | Template:Wikia/interlang/sandbox | Template:Wikia/interlang/testcases | Template:Wikia/site | Template:Wikify | Template:Wikipedia | Template:Wikitext/code/geshi lang | Template:Wikitext/code/geshi lang/testcases | Template:Wikitext/code/source | Template:Wikitext/code/source/testcases | Template:Wikitext/code/sourceF | Template:Wikitext/code/sourceH | Template:Wikitext/nowiki | Template:Wikivar | Template:Year missing | Template:Year missing/doc | Template:Yes | Template:· | Template:不再使用的模板 | Template:使用中 | Template:來源要求 | Template:來源要求區 | Template:來源要求區/doc | Template:内联标签 | Template:別名重定向 | Template:半翻译条目 | Template:參見 | Template:可疑 | Template:可疑/doc | Template:合併重定向 | Template:名字重定向 | Template:哪一位 | Template:哪一位/doc | Template:多個問題 | Template:字詞轉換索引 | Template:已翻譯 | Template:已翻譯的頁面 | Template:拼寫重定向 | Template:捷徑重定向 | Template:捷徑重定向/doc | Template:改名重定向 | Template:日文重定向 | Template:更新 | Template:更新/auto | Template:更新/doc | Template:模板文件 | Template:模板文档 | Template:模板文檔 | Template:模板重定向 | Template:相關條目 | Template:管理员用户 | Template:簡繁重定向 | Template:紅 | Template:缺乏中文說明 | Template:缺乏使用說明 | Template:缺乏使用說明/doc | Template:舊名重定向 | Template:英文重定向 | Template:角色重定向 | Template:註腳 | Template:註腳f | Template:註腳h | Template:譯名重定向 | Template:連接來自 | Template:重定向模板用重定向 | Template:錯字重定向 | Template:问题条目 | Template:问题条目/doc | Template:需要消歧义 | Template:需要消歧义/doc | Template:需要解释 = true | #default = }}